


The Want of You

by drarryisgreen



Series: Anxiety is love's greatest killer [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry writes a letter to Draco and gets a reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Want of You

~~Dear Draco~~  
Draco,  
This is Harry. Potter, I mean.  
  
I just wished to inform you that Ginny and I have broken up. You may wonder why I am writing to you to notify you of my current status but it seems that recently I have realised that I might have feelings for you. ~~It isn’t an obsession~~ I am quite sure that these feelings are only mild and my crush is quite infinitesimal. However I felt the need to share this information with you. At often times I find myself thinking about you and a desire to look upon your face ~~festers~~ develops inside me.  
  
If there is any chance that you might feel the same way and wish to explore upon these sentiments, please agree to meet me for drinks at the Thirsty Scholar on Friday night. ~~I will anxiously~~ I look forward to receiving your reply.  
  
Harry.

 

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*

 

Potter,  
My flat tonight at 8 o’clock—don’t be late.  
DM


End file.
